Death and Rebirth
by The Most Awesome Person Ever
Summary: Inspired by the Prussian National Anthem.


**One night I was sitting down and listening to the Prussian national anthem and when I looked up the lyrics it inspired me to write a little something. It's not much, but I like it. Well, I thought it was worth sharing. Hope y'all like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Death and Rebirth<strong>

Gilbert looked to the fading stars in the East. Each dim shimmer that represented a piece of the Prussian was slowly fading in the morning light. His last moments here on this planet; his last tears, his last breath… his last hope. All of it was fading away. Was the world not sad for him as he slowly slipped away? Nein, of course not. The sky was filled with hues of golden tones, sending the fading stars off with a king's farewell. The world was simply too sad to grieve for the Prussian. It was an honor. It was an honor that the world would let him see this last beautiful sight upon the land which was once his. This beautiful hue of yellow, gold, blue, and green amongst the colors that appeared before his crimson eyes would be the last thing that he would see. His kingdom; his beautiful kingdom; it was telling him that he will not be forgotten. The stars continue to fade, the last star, the brightest one, it stayed next to the sun as the sun rose and the star fell. Such beautiful golden light. The fallen nation reached out his hand as if to grasp the beauty before he completely fell beyond the horizon. He was alone, yet in that bright sun, he saw another, Ludwig, the one that shone even brighter than the sun even on the darkest of nights. "Why is it that I call you West when you most certainly rise in the East?" A small smile formed on the Prussian's lips, the land was just simply beautiful. And the land was telling him that his most cherished star would not ever fade, and would always be reborn in the East despite falling in the West. Slowly, Gilbert's last star faded and although the Prussian could no longer move, the rays of the sun carried his soul into that bright and beautiful sky so that the Prussian could watch over his kingdom, where the song could be heard for eternity over the vast land that was once Prussia.

* * *

><p>I am from Prussia, do you know my colors?<br>The flag flows white and black before me, that my ancestors died for freedom  
>That is what my colors mean.<br>How will I, scared, flinch; I will try, like everyone.

It may be overcast, it may be sunny  
>I am from Prussia, and I want to be with love and fidelity I come to the throne<br>from which a father kindly speaks to me, and like the father is truthful to the son  
>I stay truthful with him and don't falter<br>Strong are the bonds of love  
>Hail to my fatherland!<p>

The king's call pierced into my heart  
>I am from Prussia and I want to be<p>

Now every day can/will glow in the sunlight  
>Every now and then there is a little cloud or rain<br>Therefore no one should read from my face  
>that not everyone's wish prospers for me<br>Yet from near and far many would trade with me  
>Their happiness is deceit<br>am from Prussia and I want to be

And when the angry storm flies around me  
>When the night enflames in the glow of lightning<br>anger will have been blown around in the world. and what did not tremble, was the Prussian courage.

Rocks and oaks may split  
>I will not tremble<br>it may be storm, cracking, with wild lightning

I am a Prussian and I want to be

where love and fidelity stand in a row around the king  
>where sovereign and people reach for each other's hand<br>will the true happiness of the people prosper  
>there prospers and grows the fatherland<br>so let's again vow  
>love and fidelity to the King!<p>

Strong be the bond! yes, join the song with courage  
>We are Prussians, let's be Prussians!<p>

Prussian star should glow from afar  
>The Prussian eagle float in the clouds<p>

The Prussian flag be crowned with fresh laurel  
>the Prussian sword break through to victory<br>Throne and height at the Prussian throne  
>in the glow of the crown of Friedrich<br>may a king rule us, strongly and mildly and every Prussian breast will be a shield for him!


End file.
